starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
0 ПБЯ/Канон
События * Сразу после завершения битвы при Явине Альянс за восстановление Республики устроил празднование с королевской церемонией награждения на Явине-4, а после эвакуировался с луны. * Принцесса Лея Органа отправилась на миссию по спасению выживших с Альдераана. * Хан Соло и Чубакка отправлены спасти Калуана Эматта с планеты Сиркон. * Анандра Милон и её брат Сантиго нашли беженцев из Империи на планете Корусант. * Чубакка помог Зарро остановить горнодобывающие операции Джаума на планете Андельм IV. * Разведывательная группа обнаружила планету Фекс для «Келен Биолабс», но все её участники были убиты фексианскими черепобурами. * Люк Скайуокер и Накари Келен спасли Драсил Бефорин из имперского заточения и вернули её семье. * Люк Скайуокер тренировался в храме Эдит на планете Деварон, после чего сразился с мусорщиком Сарко Планком. * Альянс повстанцев организовал нападение Саймун 1. * Альянс повстанцев организовал взрыв на имперской базе снабжения на Имдааре. * Альянс повстанцев организовал взрыв на судостроительных верфях Куата. * После того, как пираты уничтожили имперский шаттл CZ-246, Дарт Вейдер нашел и уничтожил их всех вместе с их базой. * Дарт Вейдер завербовал доктора Афру, BT-1 и 0-0-0, и они вместе отправились на Джеонозис для создания армии дроидов. * Боба Фетт выследил Люка Скайуокера на Татуине, но Скайуокер сумел сбежать с помощью R2-D2. * Дарт Вейдер противостоял Кайло-V и его воинам на его научно-исследовательской базе. * Сана Старрос выследила своего «мужа», Хана Соло, и затронувшую его чувства Лею Органу. * Скайуокер отправился на луну Нар-Шаддаа и попал в плен к Граккусу Хатту, но в конечном итоге был освобожден Соло, Органой, Чубаккой и Старрос. * Дарт Вейдер использует Афру и группу охотников за головами, чтобы украсть небольшую выручку у Империи для своих собственных нужд. * Дарт Вейдер уничтожает доказательства своей причастности к краже, находясь под наблюдением Танота. * Дарт Вейдер приказывает Афре, BT-1 и 0-0-0 разузнать все возможное о Люке Скайуокере. * Попытка агента повстанцев Энеба Рэя освободить заключенных сенаторов и убить императора Шива Палпатина на Корусанте обернулась неудачей. * Дарт Вейдер отправился на планету Шу-торун и убил всех из королевской семьи кроме принцессы Триос. * Альянс повстанцев был вынужден покинуть свою базу на планете Врогас-Вас после появления Империи, однако захватив в плен Афру. * Энеб Рэй попытался казнить всех заключенных в повстанческой тюрьме «Солнечное пятно», но был остановлен Органой, Старрос и Афрой. * Дарт Вейдер вернулся на Шу-торун, чтобы завершить гражданскую войну, и раскрыл предательские по отношению к Империи действия Кайло-V. * Кайло-V временно захватил контроль над «Палачом», но был побежден и убит Дартом Вейдером. * Имперская оперативная группа 99 захватила адмирала Альянса повстанцев Веретте на Призрачной луне. * Альянс повстанцев организовал захват звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский I» «Предвестника». * Тейн Кайрелл дезертировал из Империи и, в конечном итоге, стал пилотом и штурманом на борту «Могучего дуба апокалипсиса» под началом вуки Логарры.Потерянные звёзды * Окончание кампаний партизан Со Герреры. Родились * Атгар Хис This tweet confirms that «Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge» takes place between 34 ABY and 35 ABY. states that Athgar Heece was 34 years during the events of ''Star Wars:'' Galaxy's Edge, meaning he was born in around 0 ABY. на Дибрине-12. * Армитаж Хакс на Арканисе.Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей Умерли * На Антане-13 ** Танот * На Антан-Прайме ** Дуван ** Дракон ** Анте * На борту «Ангельского ковчега» ** Кайло-IV * На Корусанте ** Колит ** Надея Турал ** Неизвестный двойник Шива Палпатина ** Неизвестный штурмовик (Уровень 1997) * На научно-исследовательской базе Кайло ** Кайло-VI ** Неизвестный воин-трандошанин ** Талон Войдгазер * На Сирконе ** Неизвестный мужчина-тви’лек * На Эспирионе ** Венк * На борту «Палача» ** Кайло-V ** Кассио Тагге ** Тхлу-Ри * На Фексе ** Прибан ** Хафнер * В системе Куат ** Морит Астарти * На Купохе ** Аззар Нессин ** Рууф Валуук * На Лото-Миноре ** Руэн * На Набу ** Коммодекс Тан ** Мул Санака * На Омерефе ** Накари Келен * На борту космической станции пиратов ** Неизвестный пират мон-каламари ** Неизвестный пират салластанец ** Неизвестный пират тви'лек ** Неизвестный чёрный дроид-астромеханик * На Закрытом мире III ** Ютани Ксейн * Шу-торун ** Айолин Астарти ** Бибокс ** Джули ** Монфан ** Неизвестный король Шу-торуна ** Рабикс ** Холлиан * На Скарадоше ** Дрид * На Салласте ** Борнаи * В тюрьме «Солнечное пятно» ** Колар Лудд * В неизвестном месте ** Веретт * На Врогас-Васе ** Карбин ** Серый-пять (Врогас-Вас) ** Синий-лидер (Врогас-Вас) ** Синий-пять (Врогас-Вас) ** Синий-три (Врогас-Вас) Появления * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Сражение у Звезды смерти» * «Новая надежда» (Little Golden Book) * «Новая надежда» (книга и CD) * «Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы» * «Звёздные войны. Новая надежда: Графический роман» * * * Star Wars: Heroes Path * «Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая» * «Звёздные войны в картинках: Оригинальная трилогия» * «Звёздные войны: Истории Оригинальной трилогии» * «Мощь Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * Манга Звёздные войны * «Отряд «Инферно» * «История Чубакки» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1» * * «Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки» * «Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure (audiobook)» * «Контрабандный рейс» * «Контрабандный рейс, часть 1» * «Контрабандный рейс, часть 2» * «Контрабандный рейс, часть 3» * «Контрабандный рейс, часть 4» * «Хан и спасение повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5» * * «Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Чубакка, часть 5» * «Чуи и отважное дитя» * «Наследник джедаев» * * «Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера» * «Оружие джедая» * «Люк и потерянный Храм джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар» * «Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 10: Тени и секреты, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 11: Тени и секреты, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 12: Тени и секреты, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 15: Крушение Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 16: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 17: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 17: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 18: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 19: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 21: Конец игр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 23: Конец игр, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 21: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 22: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 2» * * «Звёздные войны 23: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 24: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 25: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 5» * «Droid Dilemma» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 2» * «Звёздные войны 26: Тайная война Йоды, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 27: Тайная война Йоды, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 28: Тайная война Йоды, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 29: Тайная война Йоды, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 30: Тайная война Йоды, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 1: Афра, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 2: Афра, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 3: Афра, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 4: Афра, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 5: Афра, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 6: Афра, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Кричащая цитадель, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 31: Кричащая цитадель, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 7: Кричащая цитадель, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 32: Кричащая цитадель, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 8: Кричащая цитадель, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 33: Повстанцы в глуши» * «Звёздные войны 34: Тринадцать ящиков» * «Звёздные войны 35: Рейс хатта» * «Звёздные войны 36: Месть астромеха» * * «Звёздные войны 37: Имперская гордость» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 9: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 10: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 11: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 12: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 13: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 14: Вновь сведённые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 15: Вновь сведённые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 16: Вновь сведённые, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 17: Вновь сведённые, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 18: Вновь сведённые, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 19: Вновь сведённые, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Вторжение» }} Не-каноничные появления * «Epic Yarns: A New Hope» * «LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III» * * Источники * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» Примечания и сноски